The Curious Case of the Dylan Cooper Ring
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: Whilst searching through Chad's drawers, Sonny finds a rather recognizable small box hidden within his clothing. Does this mean Chad is preparing to pop the question... or is Sonny's excitement all for nothing? Chad/Sonny one shot.


**The Curious Case of the Dylan Cooper Ring **

_( A/N Sorry for my long break! I've been pretty ill, but now I'm back and writing again! A little one shot for you all.. I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to all my beautiful friends here on fanfiction.. You know who you are ;) )_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of the related characters, only the plot-line of this story.**

* * *

_

"WHERE IS IT?"

Sonny's frantic hands continued to rummage furiously through her boyfriend's drawers, her cheeks flushed and her objective starting to seem pointless - finding a pair of skin tights in Chad's drawers, which were about double the size of her own on the other side of the room, was proving to be impossible. For someone with such an immaculate appearance, you would have thought his organisation and folding would be at a higher level.

Just as her hopes began to drop, a familiar texture brushed against the back of her fingers. Relief washed through Sonny's mind as she extracted the tights from the forest of clothes with an enthusiastic tug. In the process, something toppled from the drawer, landing with a gentle thud on the floor. Sonny bent down to get it, but froze mid-crouch at the sight of the little blue box, lying so innocently on the cream carpet, it's velvet lining shimmering slightly in the bright lighting of the room.

No way.

Sonny slowly picked up the ring box, her hand trembling with... Well, she wasn't quite sure what. She gingerly rotated the cuboid case, staring in utter astonishment. She didn't dare look inside, fearing she would have a fit if she even tried.

Chad was proposing? ... To her?

It seemed such a bizarre concept. The words Chad and marriage didn't seem to make sense in the same sentence. Whenever the word would arise in a casual conversation, he would immediately change the subject, eyebrows lowered and lip pouted. It had always irked Sonny a little - she was the type of woman who wanted a husband, a family, a sparkly ring adorning her finger that she could idly admire when waiting in the grocery store queue or during commercials. She'd always been a little worried that Chad didn't want any of that.

But with this small box in her hand, she knew that she was going to get what she'd always wanted. Only now did she really absorb that she truly did want to spend the rest of her life with him. He was her everything. Her self-absorbed, over-dramatic everything. But still, he was hers. That thought caused Sonny to smile. Really smile - her teeth shining, her eyes crinkling, a light giggle escaping her throat. She was getting married. To Chad.

With a final wistful look, she carefully placed the box back in the scramble of clothing, before delightfully skipping out the room, leaving a pair of nude tights lying wrinkled on the floor, forgotten.

* * *

"You're adorable, kitten."

"No, YOU'RE adorable, pumpkin."

"I love it when you call me pumpkin!"

"I love YOU!"

Mr Cooper was stylishly slumped on a velvet armchair in Sonny and Chad's living room, his beautiful blonde girlfriend balanced on his solid knees. Another squeaky giggle tumbled from her lips as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, one of his enormous hands not-so-subtly grabbing her thigh under her dress (although a normal human wouldn't really call something that short a dress).

Safely sitting on the other side of the room, Chad and Sonny watched on in bemusement, hands clasped together and feet playing under the table. This was the case every week - Chad's father would come to dinner on the Friday, sporting a new bimbo to hang off his filthy rich arm, petting her like a cat while she purred to him. However, the blonde had been around for a while now. Chad was particularly surprised about how long she had lasted - he'd finally figured out that his Father got bored of women quickly after Chad heard news of the 6th divorce when he was 9. It didn't really bother him though - each girl was the same as the last, and neither Chad nor Sonny ever heard from or saw them again after their kicking to the curb - and so while Mr Cooper continued to squish and squeeze his hysterically laughing toy, the couple on the OTHER side of the room discussed their day, and asked after each other's friends, and occasionally stole quick kisses when the sleazes on the other end of the scale were too absorbed in their groping to notice.

As Chad talked about some issue with his harassing hairdresser, Sonny thought back to the little box she had found earlier, and the contents that she presumed it held. When would he ask? Would it be privately, at a party, on the beach, on set.. Anywhere? She really didn't mind. Observing his animated face, filled with obvious frustration about the pathetic tortures of his day, she once again smiled. He was a very wonderful man. She was very blessed. She leaned in unexpectedly to take his warm lips in for another kiss, letting his soft breath sink into her heart, feeling his soft fingers tenderly holding her face. This is what she wanted. She could barely hold in her joy, so instead she threw herself into the kiss with even more enthusiasm, her hands weaving into his hair, her lips pressed in a passionate lock with his. It was perfect. So sexy and powerful and breathtaking and-

"Hello, lovebirds? I have an announcement to make, and I need you to stop canoodling to make it!"

Chad's father's booming voice overcame the kiss, bursting Sonny's blissful bubble and bringing her mind back to reality again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chad's shining eyes and blushing face, pleasantly surprised by her passionate ambush. She grinned, and turned to face Mr Cooper, forcing herself to look interested.

"Sonny, Chad, never forget this moment. You're lucky to be here for this." Chad rolled his eyes, and when Sonny turned to him questioningly, he just wryly shook his head, dismissing what he knew as an absurdity.

"Persia.." Back up, her name was PERSIA? "Ever since I met you, I have loved you. You're beautiful, sexy, nice, beautiful, sexy.. And I feel like our relationship isn't just based on both our large fortunes, or on our dazzling good looks - it's actually based on affection!"

Sonny was puzzled. This situation all seemed too cliche, too similar to her to be a normal round of flattery. As she saw him rummage in his pocket, a sudden idea hit her.

No. It couldn't be.

But as the familiar little box appeared, her worst fears overcame her with a bitter aftertaste of utter rejection and disappointment. She felt heavy, broken that it was the giggling blonde brat in front of her whose finger was embraced by a sparkling band instead of hers. Her heart hurt, and she promptly excused herself, barely registering the look of worry on Chad's face.

Forcing her legs to move one in front of the other, she finally made it into the bathroom before collapsing hopelessly against the side of the bathtub, silly tears blossoming down her cheeks. She was being ridiculous. Chad hadn't done anything. But that was the main reason for her messy state. He'd done NOTHING.

And probably never would.

Her self-pitying thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She didn't bother turning around - there was no point in wasting time guessing who it was.

"Sonny? Let me in." She pretended not to hear him, wiping away stubborn tears from her swollen eyes.

"C'mon. Don't be petty, babe. Let me in." Sonny sniffled. "I'm not leaving until you open this door. I'm serious." She heard his palms slap against the door and his head bang against it. "Baby, let me in."

Eyeing the door, Sonny's guilt forced her to cave in. She shuffled hesitantly forwards, quickly turning the lock before retiring promptly to her foetal position against the bathtub.

She heard him slowly enter, standing by the entrance for a second or two before going to her and carefully lowering himself next to her, letting a sigh escape his lips. They sat hopelessly in silence for a moment, before she muttered, "I just-"

"I know why you're upset," Chad interrupted. He sighed again, leaning his head back as far as it could go. Swallowing loudly, he spoke again. "I didn't realise you wanted it THAT badly though. You should've said something if was bugging you that much-"

"I saw the ring," Sonny quietly stated. Chad turned to stare at her in astonishment. "I found it in your drawer. I got excited. That's all. I know that you don't want to... Get married, or whatever. It's obviously not in your best interest, to..."

After letting her words mull for a while, she turned to him, and was surprised so see amusement on his face.

"Sonny. I swear you were smart. Smarter than ME."

"What?" Sonny questioned, puzzled by his bemusement at the whole situation.

"Why, in God's name, would I hide an engagement ring in a drawer? You always search for stuff in there. I know that. I'm not an idiot. The only reason I'd ever hide ANYTHING in there is if I wanted you to find it!"

Sonny frowned. "So what's your point?"

"My point is," he said, getting up from his crouch and walking over to the bathroom cupboard, "I'd hide it somewhere a whole lot more subtle."

Sonny's curiosity burst out of her like a spit take. "Like where?" she questioned, her mind telling her not to get her hopes up again.

"Like," Chad lifted the lid of his shaving box on the counter, "Like my shaving box. Somewhere you never look. Would never feel the need to. Unlike my man whore of a Father," He lifted a small black velvety box from the case carefully, causing Sonny to inhale sharply and a squeak to escape her lips, "I actually care about my proposal. Since I'll only be doing it ONCE." Chad smirked, before approaching his gaping girlfriend and slipping onto one knee.

"I would make this incredibly romantic, but I'd probably say something self-absorbed and you'd say no and I'd get a SLAP instead of a wife.." Chad chuckled nervously, clearing his throat before continuing. "Anyway.. So.. Sonny Munroe.. I.. I love you. And I know I'm known for my.. THING against marriage, but I realised a few weeks ago that... That I want you forever. And that this is the only way I'm going to get exactly that. And, before now, I was worried about it. That I didn't want it, that we were too young.. The list of reasons was endless. And yet.. Now they don't matter. I've thought of a plus too.. My Dad's going to be so pissed off that we're getting married at the same time. I'm excited for that." Sonny giggled, still in disbelief. "So... Yeah. I want you... Forever. My worst nightmare will always be losing you. And going grey. Oh, dammit, I messed up. Why do I always screw up like this?"

Sonny grinned. "Chad?"

He looks up ashamedly. "What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"You're never going to get round to the actual question, so-"

"NO NO NO. I want to do it. Sonny, I promised myself. Just give me 30 seconds, I swear."

She chuckled. "20."

"Okay. Fine. Here goes... Sonny - Will you.. Um.. Marry.. Me?"

Sonny beamed, her eyes brimming and her heart glowing. "Yes. Yeah, I will."

Chad's smile was blinding. He chewed on his lip, before rising from his knee. However, he immediately bent back down again hurriedly. "I almost forgot! Man, I'm an idiot!" He drew in a breath before opening the box carefully, revealing a perfect white gold ring, a sparkling blue diamond encrusted in the middle. A fairytale ring. Chad knew her far too well.

He slowly but surely slid the ring onto his new fiancée's finger, carefully bringing it to his lips and kissing her hand, before abruptly bouncing up and excitedly lifting Sonny into his arms, holding her tightly and spinning her around while she squealed with unmistakable glee. Her lips leapt to his, as their feet continued to rock back and forth, and as giggles continually burst from their breathless kiss.

Sonny's heart was glowing. Stars shone behind her burning eyelids as Chad held her close to him, their warm embrace creating a feeling of complete security. She felt warmth, safety, hope in her heart. She in fact WOULD bounce her grandchildren in her lap one day; she would teach her own kids to ride a bike, drive a car; she would have the joy of seeing that little red plus sign on a stick, of cradling her child in her flushed arms and holding it even closer than her brand new fiancée was holding her right now - and she got to create these sweet memories with the only man she had truly, and would ever really love. All thanks to that sparkling turquoise ring that now adorned her finger.

She could not WAIT to get their fairytale started.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review, PM me or favorite if you liked it.. I'll be updating my other all but forgotten fics soon, as well as posting some of my new material, which covers a new TV show.. I'll leave you all to ponder.._


End file.
